


Study Break

by TheBadIdeaBears



Series: BonRin Easterfest 2020 [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Adorable Okumura Rin, Blushing, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, Nervousness, School, Study Date, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadIdeaBears/pseuds/TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: What better way to take a break from studying than to share a kiss?
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Series: BonRin Easterfest 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697236
Comments: 6
Kudos: 199





	Study Break

With a little growl of frustration, Bon leans forward and taps the end of his pencil on Rin's textbook.

“Come _on_ Okumura, you know this.”

Rin shoots a glare at him across the desk. “If you weren't such a lousy teacher—”

“I'm a great teacher, fuck off.”

“Then why don't I know it?”

“You _do_... Either that or you're stupid and you can't blame that on me.”

“I'm not stupid!”

“Then tell me the answer.”

Another grumble sounds in the back of Rin's throat as he stares down at the textbook in front of him. Why did there have to be so many crusades anyway?

“The... Battle of...” Rin frowns again, the dates swirling around in his head. “Montgisard?”

“Wrong,” says Bon, his deep voice seeming to go right through Rin.

Rin scowls. “Lousy teacher.”

“I'm not,” insists Bon. “You can get this, just try again.”

Looking down at the book again, Rin struggles to find the answer. When a long moment of silence passes, Bon sighs.

“Here,” he says, getting up and moving his chair round to sit beside Rin. Leaning in close, he pulls the book nearer to them both and points to the paragraph Rin has been struggling through. “The answer is here, just... take your time.”

Rin feels heat creeping up his neck and gulps; Bon's voice is far softer than before, and hearing it near his ear like that makes the end of his tail twitch under his chair. Not only that, but the physical feeling of Bon's chest against his shoulder makes his heart pound. He suppresses a flush—he can't let Bon see that he's having any kind of effect on him.

“Right, I... I get it now,” he says quietly, keeping his gaze firmly on the book.

“You do?”

Rin gives a hesitant nod.

“So?”

“So... what?”

“What's the answer?”

Against his better judgement, Rin sneaks a glance at Bon, feeling heat definitely flood his face when he catches himself thinking about how he's dreamed of a situation like this before: in the darkness of night and privacy of his bed he's imagined being close to Bon, feeling his arms around him and their lips together. When Bon suggested studying together yesterday, Rin agreed readily (he has an essay to finish after all) but now he's questioning his decision. Trying to study with Bon so close hasn't been easy; now that they're touching it's practically impossible, especially when Rin realises that if he were to turn his head just a little bit, he might be able to kiss him.

“Okumura?”

Rin drags his gaze away from Bon's lips and up to his eyes. Time seems to slow as their eyes meet, blue and brown, and Rin's mind blanks at the look in Bon's eyes: there's something different in the way Bon looks at him now. It's softer, with a hint of surprise, like he too wants to close the small distance between them.

“Suguro...”

The name slips past Rin's lips in the tiniest sigh before he tilts his chin up and leans forward, brushing them against Bon's. For a heart-stopping second, Rin feels Bon freeze and goes to pull away again, but then Bon's hand gently grasps his shoulder, keeping him there, and Bon kisses him back. Rin's heart races in his ears, fluttering like a butterfly under a bell jar, and it makes his head spin giddily.

When they part again, Rin lets his eyes slowly open to look at Bon again.

“Okumura—”

Rin almost laughs aloud. “Call me Rin.”

“Either way you're blushing.”

The comment only makes Rin blush more, his cheeks heating.

“S-so are you.”

It's not untrue—Bon runs a hand through his hair but the pink shade in his cheeks deepens all the same. “Well, we could... do it again?”

Rin leans in to kiss him again, but is stopped by a hand on his forehead.

“When you get the question right.”


End file.
